20 Questions
by Masumi-Chan
Summary: What happens when Naruto plays 20 questions to find out who Hinata likes...


**Masumi-Chan-Well this one was painful to write...**

**Naruto-Why? Cause I figure out who Hinata likes?**

**Masumi-Chan-Yeah sure...**

**Hinata-fainted**

**Naruto-Shes still out?! 0.0**

**Masumi-Chan-::sighs:: I dont own Naruto...**

**"HINATAAAAAA"**

Naruto's voice broke through the calm serene silence of te Hyuuga compound.

Neji glared at his fellow shinobi from where he was resting from training.

"Baka do not scream her name like that, you might kill her..."

Naruto gave Neji a blank stare...

"Uh...Hi Neji, I need Hinata!!!"

Naruto gave his large smile his whiskers stretching broadly across his face as his eyes danced in the bright sunlight.

Neji _would _have rolled his eyes had he not been to good to do that.

"Well obviously, why else would you be screaming her name...never mind dont answer that. But what do you need her for?'

Naruto smirked and gave the clasic V to Neji.

"New mission form Baa-Chan! Me and Hinata have to go to...wait is a secret!"

Neji stood up and smirked at Naruto.

"Maybe this will be your time to find out about the crush..."

Naruto tilted his head ot the side and let his mouth drop slightly.

"What crush...wait does Hinata have a crush? On who?"

Neji wasnt surprised at Narutos density or the fact he was so intersted.

"Ask her yourself...I'll go get her...

A few minutes later Nej ireturned with a Hinata very ready for the miission.

She lightly tapped her fingers together as she followed after Naruto.

After about an hour or so of traveling Naruto sighed at the boring trip.There was NO conversation at all. So he settled down to eat his lunch,

Hinata quietly ate and every few moments looked up at Naruto.

After Naruto finished eating, quickly might I add, he looked at Hinata adn gave her a **huge** smile.

"Hey Hinata, Neji told me you have a crush on someone!!!"

Hinatas white eyes went wid, her cheeks a dangerous shade of red as her heart began to beat faster...

"Eh...Uhm..Y-yes..."

Naruto grinned waiting for more...but as none came he figured she wouldnt tell him.

"ok ok so oyu wont tell me.. Hey I know! How about we play 20 questions! And at the end I'll guess!!"

Hinata thought for a moment

_maybe this is my chance...i'll do it! Dattebayo!_

She nodded her eyes staring intentlky at her feet and her fingers tapping wildly.

Naruto grinned!

"YAY! Ok...hm...Is he a Shinobi?"

She looked at him and gave a meek smile.

"One of the best..."

He nodded and thought of another.

"Is he a Konoha shinobi?"

Hinata looked at her feet and quietly murmered

"Yes..."

Naruto then fell into his thoughts...

Hinata stood up and looked at Naruto

"Finish htis later we must hurry so we can finish our misson!"

Naruto nodded and they lept into the trees and began to run...

As night fell they made camp.

Hinata gave a slight yawn and went to go to sleep but Naruto cauht her arm makin her eyes widene adn her breath short.

"N-NarutoK-kun"

He grinned and pointed at her

"We havent finished 20 questions!!"

She nodded and took her place across the fire from him and waited for the on slaught.

"Did he go to the chunnin exams with us?"

She nodded.

"He was the best there in my eyes..."

Naruto nodded thinking hard...which in turn made his head throb rather painfully.

"Does he like ramen?!?"

Hinata gave a small smile she should have knowen he would ask somethin like this...

"y-yes Naruto-Kun he does.."

Naruto nodded, whoever Hinata liked was already on his good side!

"Is he a good guy?"

Hinata gave Naruto a large smile.

"He is a gentleman of pure chilvary!"

Naruto nodded, thinking ti was good..he wasnt exactly sure what chivlary was though...

"Is he ... handsome?"

Hinata giggled a bit getting a startled look from Naruto...

Naruto slowly thought

_you know...I never noticed how cute Hinata was...wait nooo_

Hinata said in barely above a whisper

"He is very very handsome..."

Naruto nodded...he shrugged his shoulders

"But I'm handsomer!!"

He gave a smug smile at Hinatas giggles...was he getting jealous?

"So...is he a strong?"

Hinata stared intently a the fire,hoping her answer wouldnt give much away..

"Yes he is...he has a lot of stamina and mental strength...he gives me strangth jsut by being near me..."

Naruto gave her a weak smile...he was getting more and more jealous every minute.

"So you admire him?"

She lost her smile at the look of sheer intensity Naruto had on his face.

"...eh uh...yes I do."

He smiled and nodded.

"Does he have any pets?"

Hinata rolled her eyes knowing he was refering to Kiba.

"No he doesnt."

Naruto nodded...

_If not Kiba..._

"Is he smart?"

Hinata looked at her hands...

"In my eyes he is very intelligent..in others..not so much."

Naruto sighed

"Does he have a bloodline?"

Hinata felt a pang at her heart,she knew it must hurt naruto because he was refering to Sasuke...

"No he doesnt"

Naruto felt a smile on his face

_thankgod its not Sasuke!!!_

"Does he know you like him?"

Hinata frowned

"well..no but when I act like it when im around him."

Naruto tried to think about who Hinata acted differntly around, all he could think of was how she fainted around him.

"Does he love bugs?"

Hinata began to shake tihnkin Naruto might actually figure it out, she wasnt sure if it was form joy or terror though.

"Well hes not afraid o them...but he doesnt love them persay.."

Naruto still confused

"So its not Shino?"

Hianta giggled which made Naruto smile broadly.

"No its not."

Naruto sighed his head getting dizzy from lack fo sleep.

"Last one for the night...Its not your cousin is it?"

Hinata made the most disgusted look ever

"EW No it is not Neji-Nisan!!"

Naruto gave a relived look and went to sleep, Hinata quickly followed suit.

The next morning Naruto was hyperly ready to start the game again.

"Ok Hinata!!"

The slightly tired girl gave him a small smile

"Go ahead Naruto-Kun."

He smiled broadly.

"Is he really good at taijutsu?"

Hinata looked Naruto directly in the eye,surprising both of them.

"Hes good at everything to me.."

Naruto nodded

"Does he love toeat?"

Hinata giggled looking back at her feet

"only a certain food.."

Naruto nodded...It could still be Lee or Choji...or even Shikamaru..

"Does he have massive eye brows?"

Hinata wrinkled her nose

"No, its not Lee-san"

Naruto broadly smiled again

"Hm...Does he have a special jutsu?"

Hinata smiled lighly...she was thinking of Narutos summoning...

Naruto grinned it was his last question...

"Is he uhm..plump?"

Hinata stuck her tongue out

"No Naruto-Kun its not Choji!"

Naruto stopped and thought for a moment

"I know who it is then!!!"

Hinataseyes widened as her face turned dark red her breath got short and she hit the ground.

"Hey, why'd she faint when I found out she liked Shikamaru?!?!"


End file.
